Pole Rabbit ポール兎「AU」「Omegaverse」
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: ❮ La mirada angelical y los movimientos de aquel de ojos zafiro, terminarán arrastrando al mismo infierno a su salvador. Será trabajo de ambos encontrar la luz al final del oscuro túnel de prejuicios y peligros que los separan de la felicidad ❯ Pareja: Lavi x Alma & Allen x Kanda Omegaverse
1. Red Rabbit

**Red Rabbit**

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de la música lenta, las luces tenues y el intenso olor a alcohol. Buscaba un descanso, dejar divagar su mente… distraerse en el exótico sabor amargo de un whiskey cuyo precio roza lo absurdo, sentado en un sofá de cuero bastante cómodo, admirando el espectáculo de todos los viernes por la noche…

…

Lavi Bookman, un alfa y un exitoso empresario dueño de una editorial multimillonaria con prestigio internacional, sin más aspiraciones en su vida al estar en la cima de una sociedad de clase alta, con fama y dinero de sobra, con una vida bastante alocada y sin frenos. Gusta del buen vestir, impregnado siempre en una colonia varonil de olor fuerte que al mismo tiempo es opacaba por su imponente esencia de alfa.

Entre muchos de sus gustos y pasatiempos se encuentra uno en particular; cada viernes por la noche luego de una larga jornada de trabajo visita "Pole Rabbit", el night club más exclusivo de la ciudad, un lugar de encuentro para alfas, betas y omegas de clase alta. Se reserva el derecho de admisión. Y como no, Lavi es uno de esos pocos clientes; bailar, beber un poco, encontrar alguna aventura de una noche son la mayoría de sus objetivos al frecuentarlo.

~o~o~o~o~

— ¡Olvida la idea de que te acompañaré a ese lugar del averno! —Kanda gruñe en fastidio, caminando a la par del pelirrojo mientras libera su cabello de la coleta que traía puesta y enrolla las mangas de su camisa de estilo oriental.

—Oh… si es por el dinero sabes bien que todo va por mi cuenta —añadió coqueto guiñando su ojo, a lo que el omega azabache respondió con un bufido rodando sus ojos en fastidio. Lavi vestía una polera negra de algodón y un par de llamativos pantalones blancos.

—No es por el dinero, pedazo de tonto. Odio esos lugares llenos de alfas altaneros y asquerosos, son unos malditos idiotas… es más, odio los lugares con muchas personas —aclara de inmediato mientras le dirige una mirada gélida. Kanda proviene de una acaudalada familia de renombre en la clase alta, el dinero le sobra al igual que su sociable amigo.

—Hee~ pero si yo soy un alfa, tus palabras me hieren, Yuu—. Reprocha fingiendo un poco de consternación colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¡Tsk! —Masculla, empezando a colmarse su paciencia—. No soporto a los alfas pero lastimosamente contigo no tengo opción. ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre!

Ciertamente Lavi y Kanda han sido amigos desde que eran apenas unos cachorros debido a la amistad del padre del azabache con el abuelo del ojiverde y sus respectivas familias. Razón por la cual Lavi suele visitarlo en ocasiones y pasar tiempo juntos, bueno… lo hace además para "cuidar su espalda" y para jugarle un par de bromas a pesar de siempre salir muy mal herido al colmar la paciencia del azabache. Aunque era más que claro que Kanda es alguien de temer y que sabe cuidarse solo a pesar de ser un omega puro.

—La próxima inventa una mejor excusa Yuu. Te vi la última vez poniéndole el ojo a un alfa en la fiesta de la celebración de la empresa por el aniversario… Te propongo algo: si vienes conmigo te lo presentaré, él es un amigo mío y estoy seguro de que también irá. Trabaja junto a Cross Marian, uno de los dueños de casinos más grandes de la ciudad. Quien sabe... puede que incluso sea tu pareja destinada —dice ensanchando una sonrisa cómplice, pues ya estaba ideando un modo de conseguirle de una vez por todas a su energúmeno amigo una potencial pareja.

Todos los pretendientes que pasaron por las puertas de su casa, seguros (o suicidas) al pedir su mano y bendición a su padre terminaron en el hospital. Pero Lavi estaba seguro que ese joven alfa era diferente al resto. Razón por la cual sonrió con victoria al ver la duda en la expresión del oriental.

— ¡Yo no he visto a nadie! ¡Di eso otra vez y te corto las pelotas, BakaUsagi! —gruñe enfadado, frunciendo el ceño y levantando su mano para mostrarle el puño listo para encajarse en su cara.

Lavi empieza a correr y reir de forma nerviosa buscando salvar su pellejo, o almenos evitar que Kanda deje su único ojo morado y feo tras un merecido puñetazo.

…

—Hey, Yuu… ¿Vas a esperar a que se haga de día? ¡Andando! —exclama con ánimos, haciendo un gesto con su mano en invitación para subir al auto. Kanda termina de bajar las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar el estacionamiento, caminando sin prisa a pesar de la impaciencia de Lavi por salir.

El alfa había tenido el descaro de pasar por su casa solo para hacerle la proposición de la salida nocturna, misma que reusó a realizar y afirmación que hubiera logrado cumplir de no ser por su hermano Marie y por su padre, quienes lo sacaron casi a la fuerza de la casa. Pensando que ellos al igual que Lavi estaban confabulando para que finalmente buscara una pareja. Cosa que le podía ser más indiferente a pesar de tener 22 años y la belleza de una mística flor de loto.

—Tsk… dame las llaves primero, maldito conejo suicida. ¿Piensas conducir sólo con un ojo?, vaya idiotez esa —asevera, arrebatándole las llaves del Porche descapotable bajo reclamos y quejas.

~o~o~o~o~

— ¿Tan pronto te retractas de venir? —pregunta entre risas al ver la cara de incomodidad en el omega.

—Tsk, como si hubiera querido venir en primer lugar. De todas formas no puedo simplemente dejarte aquí y que conduzcas ebrio de vuelta a tu departamento, pedazo de idiota. Aunque la intención de irme aún está presente—, responde a regañadientes —así ya no tendré que ver tu cara de donjuán y oler tus hormonas alborotadas por sexo, ve a darte una ducha mejor, apestas—. Musita, fastidiado por tantos aromas mezclados, la fuerte música y por reconocer a un grupo que estaba cerca de la barra de tragos, siendo aquellos alfas que en su momento buscaron pretenderle.

— ¡Vamos! al menos quita esa cara de amargado, que solo hará que tu rostro se arrugue por tener siempre las cejas fruncidas y esa mirada que espanta a cualquiera —dice restando importancia a la mirada de muerte que le dedicaba, tomándose un tiempo para buscar con su mirada en todas direcciones a alguien en particular—. ¡Lo encontré! Ven conmigo —agregó luego de divisar al fondo de una de las estancias a quien con su ojo estuvo buscando desde que llegaron.

Sentados en un sofá circular que rodeaba una mesa llena de tragos estaban cierto alfa pelirrojo ataviado con ropas costosas que dejaban ver su trabajado torso descubierto por una camisa desabotonada, rodeado de un harem de omegas y betas en medio de cursis halagos y mimos… y junto a él, otro alfa, este era mucho más joven que su acompañante; de cabellos blancos, y ojos grises sentado a la par muy ajeno al escenario del mayor, jugando simplemente con el hielo que se derretía en la copa que sostenía. Este vestía una camisa manga larga de cuello alto y unos jeans oscuros.

— ¡Allen!... ¡Allen! —gritó Lavi desde el fondo, caminando de prisa y aun jalando al azabache de la mano, ignorando los improperios en más de un idioma que eran dirigidos para él.

— ¿Lavi? ¿Qué estas…—cuestiona el albino con asombro abriendo sus ojos en par, saliendo súbitamente de su aburrimiento. Una vez frente a él Lavi le tomó del cuello de su camisa y procedió a seguir con su marcha llevándoselo a rastras al igual que Kanda.

— ¡Me lo llevo por un momento! —dijo rápidamente volteando su rostro y viendo de soslayo hacia Cross quien ni se inmutó por lo sucedido.

—Haz lo que quieras con él… —dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano a lo que acababa de ocurrir, regresando al coqueteo que tenía con una de las omegas que estaba prendida a él en un abrazo.

Lavi seguía caminando sin decirle al par a donde se dirigía… llegando finalmente hasta la barra de tragos.

Ya en el lugar los soltó a ambos, Allen se detuvo por la mesa alta a sus espaldas, estirando sus brazos y logrando de paso detener la caída del azabache al suelo, viendo ambos con expresión de sorpresa e ira al ojiverde frente a ellos que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bien, ahora los presento: Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker… Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda. Los dejaré conocerse, yo tengo un baile que ver. Con permiso~ —guiña el ojo y empieza a correr antes de ser perseguido por el oriental, sonriendo victorioso al ver que ninguno de los dos se dio a su alcance. Aprovechando la pista de baile para perderse entre las personas que ahí disfrutaban de la música estridente y dirigirse con prisa a ese lugar, ya faltaba poco para el inicio…

~o~o~o~o~

No tardó mucho en llegar al umbral de una puerta que separaba el bullicio de la zona de baile. Tras una previa identificación el hombre que resguarda el lugar le dio paso libre. Al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí sus oídos se sintieron aliviados pues la música en ese lugar era lenta, en un volumen mucho más bajo y con luces tenues, que en su mayoría eran púrpuras y azules.

Su semblante infantil y la sonrisa burlona de hacía unos instantes desapareció, respirando a profundidad el olor a alcohol mezclado con la esencia de aquel a quien esperaba con ansias, podía percibirlo de forma sutil aun tras todas esas fuertes feromonas de alfas y omegas dentro del lugar quienes al igual que él vienen por el espectáculo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta sentarse en una de las sillas altas pegadas a la barra de tragos. Su mirada se volvió seria y analítica. Empezando a mirar su entorno en busca de alguien que le atendiera.

—Luces contento… ¿A qué se debe tu felicidad? —le cuestiona el bar tender al otro extremo de la mesa sin verle, solo limpiando con parsimonia una de las copas.

—Hee~… ¿tanto se nota? —musita intrigado, apoyando su brazo para dejar descansar su cabeza en la mano.

—No puedes ocultarlo, desde que él llegó aquí no faltas ningún viernes. —contesta el moreno, dejando de lado la cristalería y acercándose al pelirrojo—. ¿Algo para tomar?

— Tráeme un Whiskey. Merezco un premio ¿sabes? Conseguí que mi amigo por fin tuviera su primera cita decente en la vida —agrega con un toque de complicidad.

—En ese caso te premiaré por tu logro, pero eso lo sabrás más adelante, my darling~—encara al alfa bajando un poco sus lentes para guiñar el ojo. Jerry es el dueño del club, pero adora atender a sus clientes como un empleado más, preparando y sirviendo tragos. Su amistad con Lavi inició desde las primeras veces frecuentando el lugar que conoció por casualidad al ser arrastrado hasta ahí junto a Allen debido a las invitaciones de Marian. Pronto entablaron amenas conversaciones. El beta moreno conocía muy bien que estas últimamente tenían como propósito averiguar la identidad del nuevo integrante del grupo de strippers.

—Hmph… no puedo esperar a saber.

—Al parecer tu espera no será tan larga. Disfruta del espectáculo, cuando termine me vienes a buscar de nuevo ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo —dicho eso tomó el tragó servido y buscó acomodarse en uno de los sillones de cuero cerca de la tarima adornada con luces y con una reluciente barra de pole.

Las chicas que terminaron con su ronda de baile se despidieron con besos y poses coquetas, desapareciendo a través de una gruesa cortina al final de la tarima.

La música redujo aún más su volumen mientras el presentador hacia aparición con un micrófono en la mano.

—Damas y caballeros, ha llegado la hora, ¡nuestra estrella de la noche hará aparición! —musitó con un grueso tono de voz, invitando a todos a dejar su vista clavada en la cortina de terciopelo roja que estaba tras él. Lavi había esperado toda la semana para volver a ver esos hipnóticos ojos.

—Con ustedes… "Blue Rabbit"…

~o~o~o~o~

 **¡A que no se esperaban lo que vendría en esta historia!... xD me dije a mí misma "Why not Kanda as Omega? and why not a Lavi X Alma Fanfic?" luego pensé que sería el regalo perfecto para cierta persona y además de un aporte a este shipp incomprendido y oculto en las sombras *empieza a llorar* así que dejé la rienda suelta a mi alocada imaginación mientras mis dedos se movían solos dando como resultado esto.**

 **La última (y más importante) parte de este Two Shot será publicada el día lunes. Les dije que esta semana sería de sorpresas... aún falta el especial de aniversario de Jikan no Breaker *risa malvada***

 **DISCLAIMER:**

❋ Los personajes utilizados no son de mi autoría, ellos pertenecen a la mangaka Katsura Hoshino 星野 桂 y su obra maestra D. Gray-Man ディー・グレイマン.

❋ Crédito por la imagen a su autor original, crédito por edición de portada a Almilavi y sus manos de oro.

 **Tengan un lindo día**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango, hasta mañana minna-san!**

ポール兎 _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	2. Blue Rabbit

**Blue Rabbit**

La música cambió su ritmo, lento, suave, calmado, acompasado por el sonido de los tacones altos ingresando a la tarima. Las luces rosas y azules se enfocaron en la persona que entraba con elegancia excelsa; cubierto con una túnica negra tallada a su cuerpo y una máscara en su rostro del mismo color.

Lavi miraba atento a que el acto diera inicio, con su ojo visible entrecerrado y su mano en el mentón. Buscando descifrar la belleza escondida tras el exagerado maquillaje de ojos y la máscara que ocultaba las facciones del rostro andrógino del joven.

El azabache sonrió antes de levantar con sutileza la mano en señal de dar comienzo a su número.

La melodía dio inicio y con ella el estilizado cuerpo del bailarín empezó a mecerse en suaves giros. Tres, cuatro, cinco... jugueteando con el cinto que mantenía sujeta la pieza de tela en su cuerpo, peinando con los dedos las hebras de su cabello.

Alzó su brazo para tocar el metal de la barra reluciente, sintiendo el frio de este en la punta de sus dedos, mismos que en suaves movimientos bajó en un desliz e hizo llegar hasta sus labios, en una descarada insinuación, lamiéndolos como sólo un experto podría hacer mientras se voltea para seguir bailando al compás del ritmo lento y la música idónea… dejando embelesados a todos los que le miraban.

Sin temor se acurrucó dejando sus piernas abiertas y una pose seductora, tomó de la boca de un espectador su cigarro para luego acercarse nuevamente a la barra. Dando una larga calada, respirando el humo y soltandolo a pausas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban al disfrutar de la sensación del tabaco y el alcohol previo en su paladar, dejando caer la colilla.

Luego de eso, aprovechó para caminar con su elegancia puesta en cada paso bien firme a pesar de la delgada aguja que pasaba por tacón en sus pies, deteniéndose a la orilla, tomando la oportunidad de acercarse a una de los alfas que miraban perdido su danza hipnótica.

Se agachó, y termino con la cercanía a gatas, dejando su espalda arqueada. Con su delicada mano tomó el mentón de la mujer de largos cabellos y acercó su rostro hasta compartir el mismo aliento, topando apenas su nariz, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran directamente. Sonrió son malicia, desprendiendo sutiles hormonas que no sólo provocaron la excitación en ella, sino que a su paso también a tres alfas más a sus espaldas. Dejándola aturdida con su dulce aroma se alejó con picardía continuando con su danza.

Era una vista jodidamente erótica, sin duda el omega sabía lo que hacía y lo que provocaba en quienes le miraban, haciendole sonreír.

Envuelto en su papel, disfrutando de la sensación placentera de frotar las manos por su cuerpo, asfixiado por la túnica negra e inmerso en un mundo mágico representado por la letra de la canción cada que cerraba sus ojos.

Un cambio en el ritmo y pronto pasó a soltar la capa de tela que le cubría, jalando con una mano y con tortuosa lentitud la delgada cinta negra que la sujetaba. Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se deshacía de la prenda de a poco, mostrando un torso blanco y níveo marcado en su pecho cerca del hombro con un exótico tatuaje; dejando ver finalmente unas contorneadas caderas y una figura esbelta de envidia para cualquier omega.

Se sentía liberado, parecía bailar en un estado de trance, tan concentrado en la tristeza contenida en la voz de quien cantaba. Ahora con nada más que una ajustada prenda íntima, tacones negros sujetos por cintas a los tobillos y un delicado collar en su cuello, denotando ser un omega sin marcar. El collar brillaba, adornado con cientos de cristales que hacían juego con los que también estaban incrustados en su máscara.

Sin duda era la estrella de la noche, pues todos sabían que se trataba de un omega puro, algo raro de ver aún en la clase alta. Se escuchaban los silbidos y aplausos de los espectadores, quienes devoraban con la mirada al joven cual lobos cazando a un indefenso conejo, o como nómadas encontrando un oasis en medio del desierto.

Eso era él… un conejo, un oasis, una caja llena de misterios, un ser casi etéreo con una belleza creada por los mismos dioses para deleite propio y egoísta.

El ambiente pronto recobró el erotismo al cambiar de canción, era la señal que el azabache esperaba para dar inicio a una serie de movimientos más rápidos, meneando sus caderas, levantando sus piernas y meciendo sus brazos en algunas contorciones, dando vueltas a la barra y con lujuria frotándose de espaldas en ella usando sus manos para delinear su torso, bajando lentamente por su vientre hasta acariciar su entrepierna. Sin mantener contacto alguno con los espectadores, teniendo los ojos cerrados, escondiendo sus orbes zafiros, protegiéndolos un instante de las miradas lascivas que comenzaban a babear ante tal espectaculo…

Levantándose y preparándose para quedar suspendido en la barra, sus manos tomaron con destreza el tubo, trepando un poco y sujetándose con sus piernas terminando en posición boca abajo. Sus pies enredados en la parte alta, sus manos al aire y su espalda arqueada mientras giraba como un hermoso carrusel.

Miraba de reojo una cabellera llamativa y un intenso esmeralda que no se perdía ni un segundo de su baile, jurando que siquiera pestañeaba en cada giro que daba su cuerpo en el tubo. Dejando de lado su concentración en la música para prestar atención al misterioso alfa.

Si, lo sabía muy bien, su aroma era el más fuerte de entre todos los que le veían… una extraña mezcla de madera con toques de menta que le provocaban un cosquilleo en su nariz cada que respiraba ese aroma que revolvía su omega interno.

Una extraña atracción que los unía a ambos, ignorantes totalmente de eso que muchos llaman destino...

Lavi, intrigado como lo denotaba su mano en el mentón mientras la otra llevaba el fuerte liquido alcohólico a su boca.

Él, confundido como lo denotaba su vista azulina fija en la cabellera roja y esa misteriosa mirada esmeralda.

~o~o~o~o~

—Eso… fue intenso —Lavi dijo impresionado; cada vez que le veía hacer su baile el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba, como si parecieran olvidar cómo respirar, sentía como si fuera siempre la primera vez que sus ojos delinean cada parte de su cuerpo y su alfa ansiara tocar esa piel.

Se estaba volviendo una adicción más fuerte que el delirante sabor del alcohol pasando por su lengua y al mismo tiempo la más triste maldición atada al estigma de su posición en la clase alta y en su familia.

—Lo fue—, Jerry respondió en una risa discreta al mismo tiempo que le servía otra bebida —"Blue Rabbit" es nuestro mejor bailarín, fue una joya escondida que me llevó mucho tiempo pulir, y ahora… míralo como brilla, como un misterioso zafiro—. Añadió, lanzando un suspiro satisfactorio al ver en dirección en la que se encontraba la cortina roja sobre la tarima. Ahí ya no se encontraba el omega, su baile había terminado. Su vacío solo era llenado por la música que resonaba en el salón siempre en un tono bajo.

—Y supongo que aún no sabré el nombre de ese misterioso zafiro —cuestiona enarcando una ceja y torciendo sus labios en una mueca. Llevaba semanas interrogando al beta para obtener siquiera el apellido del que le había robado sus pensamientos. Cosa que siempre le fue negada aludiendo a la privacidad de sus empleados… Lavi ni siquiera sabía si Jerry era el nombre real del moreno que le miraba tras esos lentes oscuros y esa sonrisa indescifrable.

—Su nombre no es importante aquí, él es sólo un mero objeto sexual más en Pole Rabbit, su misión es la de complacer de forma visual a todo aquel que pueda costear su ingreso a este exclusivo night club, incluyéndote… además respeto la decisión de anonimato de mis empleados si estos lo piden—. Afirma bajo la mirada de decepción del pelirrojo —Pero deja esa cara larga, mejor ve a disfrutar de tu premio —espeta retomando una actitud más alegre y su característica sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuál es mi premio? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—Ve al área de privados, ¡la segunda puerta es toda tuya campeón!… tienes una hora —dijo alejándose de un muy confundido Lavi agitando su mano en despedida para atender a otro cliente —Si tanta curiosidad tienes por saber su nombre… ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

~o~o~o~o~

Esas últimas palabras habían provocado un vuelco de alegría en su estómago. Era todo un manojo de nervios, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente, hesitando con la mano a pocos centímetros de tocar el pomo de la puerta plateada que daba ingreso a los cuartos exclusivos para bailes privados… ¿Estaba listo para entablar una conversación? ¿Lo tomaría por loco si le dijera que sentía una extraña conexión con él? ¿Se sentiría incomodo si le dijera que su aroma es tan dulce como la miel?

Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Tragando fuerte y sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerza al ingresar a ese pequeño cuarto inundado con el dulce aroma del omega era la mejor sensación que podía experimentar, casi comparado con la adrenalina...

El interior era espacioso, pero al mismo tiempo cerrado a las perturbaciones de la música exterior; decorado con cortinas de cristal que en conjunto con la tenue luz brindaba el escenario perfecto. Había además un sillón circular en cuyo centro estaba una gran mesa resistente y parlantes distribuidos para brindar su propia ambientación al lugar.

—Toma asiento…

Esa voz… era la primera vez que la oía salir de sus labios, tan suave y delicada. Su rostro giró para encontrarse con un cuerpo pálido y níveo, un rostro andrógino, una sonrisa inocente y unos ojos que le miraban curiosos.

—Yo… ee-eh, s-si… eem, tu baile de hace rato fue espectacular —respondió con torpeza, golpeándose la cabeza de forma mental por su actitud y sintiéndose dichoso al ser esta la causa de una sutil risa en el omega.

—Gracias… no muchos me dicen eso —responde ocultando una risa discreta.

Mientras Lavi se ponía cómodo el azabache no pudo evitar escudriñar con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo: como los músculos de su abdomen estaban marcados por su ajustada polera, como su cabello lucía tan suave… preguntándose al mismo tiempo por la textura de este, ese misterioso parche que siempre lleva puesto, el profundo ojo de color verde que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento que lo vio luego de su baile estelar hace un par de semanas. Al verse descubierto a si mismo sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de ojiverde negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a subir a la mesa e iniciar su baile antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Quería saber más sobre el alfa que había llamado su atención, pero sus inseguridades eran más grandes que su curiosidad.

—Espera… —sujetó la mano del omega antes de que le diera la espalda, lo que provocó un respingo en ambos. Este bajó el rostro y le miró interrogante—. ¿Sucede algo? —Lavi preguntó preocupado por verlo mover su rostro en negación, temiendo lo peor.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —dijo en respuesta manteniendo su sonrisa—. Es solo que me siento un poco nervioso, este es mi primer baile privado. La petición de Jerry fue algo inesperada para mí, pero no pude negarme—. Musitó haciendo memoria del rato que pasó el beta moreno rogándole que aceptara a pesar de estar agotado por su presentación previa.

—Tu eres el mejor bailarín que he visto en mi vida, no veo el por qué deberías estar nervioso —respondió rápidamente mientras soltaba con pesar el agarre de su mano, quedándose el azabache parado sin saber que hacer por el extraño cosquilleo que se revolvía en su estómago.

Al parecer un silencio incomodo les hacía molesta compañía. El gran alfa casanova y extremadamente confiado estaba sin defensas ni estrategias contra ese misterioso omega que también parecía indeciso…

—Si aún te sientes nervioso te puedo acompañar a bailar... me llamo Lavi Bookman, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—asombrado por lo que había dicho de forma tan directa sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, dejándose guiar por su corazón. Poniéndose de pie instintivamente mordiendo el interior de su labio al extender su mano para intentar convencer al ojiazul que extrañamente no parecía rechazar su oferta.

En su mente se debatía si estaba bien decirle su nombre, una pequeña parte desconfiaba como cualquiera, pensando en que sólo querría jugar con él y con sus sentimientos o simplemente aprovechar su guardia baja para marcarlo y tomarlo a la fuerza al igual que la mayoría de las personas con poder y dinero de sobra, sobre todo por el nada conservador atuendo que traía puesto… pero otra parte dentro de su cabeza le sugería aceptar la invitación del alfa, su lado omega se sentía ansioso y alterado por el olor similar a la menta emanado por él y su cercanía.

— ¿Sabes bailar?

—Yo diría que sí —respondió apenado, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza pues en realidad mentía, nunca fue bueno si de baile se trataba y menos el tipo de baile que el azabache realiza.

La actitud nerviosa de Lavi solo provocó una escandalosa risa en el ojiazul que terminó por romper la tensión, a lo que este respondió con una mirada de duda —Creo que no eres bueno mintiendo, pero no te preocupes, te guiaré. Tu solo sigue mis movimientos —musitó con deje de burla y alegría—. Mi nombre es Alma Karma… y mi sobrenombre, eeh pues creo que ya lo conoces bien —dijo imitando la acción nerviosa del contrario.

Había estirado su mano para hacer la invitación. Lavi asombrado al ver que había aceptado tomó la mano dispuesto a seguirle. Una vez ambos estaban sobre la mesa de baile el azabache se inclinó para tomar un pequeño control remoto y pulsar el botón que diera inicio a la música.

Lo que antes sería un baile privado con un espectador ahora se convertía en una pista privada de baile para dos personas.

~o~o~o~o~

Al inicio el baile fue llevado con torpeza y lentitud, pues Lavi buscaba adaptarse al ritmo de la música, Alma sabía moverse con maestría y alentaba al rígido alfa a respirar y dejarse llevar haciéndolo girar y usar su cuerpo para expresar sus emociones.

No podía evitar mirar los profundos ojos del omega, le hipnotizaban igual o más que sus movimientos, sintiéndose en alguna clase de sueño idílico, acercándose con cautela, midiendo un poco el espacio que podía invadir y la cantidad de confianza que le brindaba para posar su brazo sobre la delicada cintura del más bajo, pegándolo a su cuerpo y aprovechando la posición para inclinarse y hacer que el contrario arqueara la espalda. Aspirando su dulce olor mientras su mano libre viajaba hasta su rostro para brindarle una suave caricia en la mejilla al tiempo que ambos se incorporaban.

No sabían en que momento la música había pasado a un segundo plano, los ojos de Alma se cerraron al contacto con la mano de Lavi y su rostro buscó intensificar el contacto, sin darse cuenta de que dicha mano removía con suavidad la máscara que le cubría y dejaba a relucir una curiosa marca sobre su nariz acompañando unas cuantas pecas y unas pestañas rizadas que hacían resaltar aún más el color de sus irises, ahora abiertos en par viendo la sonrisa triunfal de Lavi al lograr su cometido.

Tras esa acción él se soltó repentinamente del agarre que tenía el pelirrojo, haciendo que Lavi respingara preocupado por su actitud.

Llevó una mano hasta la marca que tenía sobre la nariz para taparla y ladear su rostro enrojecido por el rubor y la vergüenza—. Es una marca muy fea, no debiste hacer eso —recriminó mientras sus ojos parecían perder el brillo curioso y querer llenarse de lágrimas.

Lavi se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, a lo mejor esa marca era algo de lo que Alma no podría estar orgulloso.

Sus labios intentaban articular una disculpa, que hubiera sido completada de no ser por la repentina presión en su pecho al notar en las feromonas del omega que se sentía nervioso, avivando más su teoría de que era su pareja destinada. Una con un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir las emociones del contrario.

El "lo siento" se cambió por una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva mientras avanzaba en su andar hasta llegar al borde de la mesa y encontrarse con el joven inseguro y casi al borde del llanto.

—Pues déjame decirte que no es fea. No sé los motivos por los cuales la puedas odiar pero te aseguro que no debería ser algo de lo que tengas que acomplejarte —dijo. Dejando caer la máscara al suelo y tomando con una mano su rostro para hacer que lo viera directamente.

Las manos que antes escondían su marca y su rostro quedaron sobre el pecho de Lavi y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el único orbe esmeralda.

Lavi se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo del omega, siendo impulsado por una orden directa de su alfa interno.

— ¿No me detendrás? —cuestiona al ver el rubor intensificado en el mas bajo y al sentir como las manos de este estrujaban la tela de su camiseta.

—No lo haré —respondió trémulo.

— ¿Por qué?... casi somos dos completos desconocidos —preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, analizando su expresión y buscando con ansiedad escuchar la respuesta. Deseando en el fondo no ser rechazado por él y sintiendo el malestar en su corazón al ver pasar los segundos sin escuchar su voz. No quería forzarlo ni hacerlo sentir incomodo... en la primera petición de Alma se alejaría y le daría su espacio.

—No tengo idea… algo dentro de mí me dice que no me harás daño —responde, atropellando las palabras en un murmullo. Molesto al no ser capaz de separar sus ojos de esos tentadores labios. Sintió como los brazos de Lavi lo envolvían al verse con el permiso.

—Dime entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le cuestionó con gruesa voz, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, guiado por su corazón y sus instintos, juntando la punta de la nariz con la de alma sin llegar a cerrar la distancia, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa al escuchar el suspiro que salió del omega y el estremecimiento que pudo percibir en su cuerpo.

—Be… Bésame… —reclamó sin saber de quién provenía esa orden, de su mente y lógica no podía ser, mas sin embargo su omega se sentía internamente deseoso de que su petición fuera cumplida, sintiendo su corazón casi a punto salir del pecho por una inexplicable alegría.

Y así fue. La cercanía de sus cuerpos se cerró finalmente cuando el ojiverde tomó la iniciativa de lanzarse a la suavidad desconocida de los labios rosas que tanto le habían tentado a profanar. Era lo más exquisito que había probado nunca en su vida… los movimientos lentos le enviaban descargas eléctricas por toda su espalda a medida que sentía los leves suspiros del contrario entre el beso y las caricias de sus delicados brazos subiendo por su pecho hasta estrujar su cuello.

Los labios de ambos se acompasaban en suaves movimientos que no tenían prisa por acelerar, mezclando sus salivas y los sabores de los últimos tragos que las acompañaron antes del sensual baile que precedió el encuentro destinado a ser. Whiskey y Coñac formando un coctel que era mezclado por sus lenguas al compás de la música de fondo, como si trataran de imitar el baile que realizaban momentos atrás.

Entre cortas pausas para llenar sus pulmones de aire las manos de Lavi buscaban con impaciencia recorrer la estrecha y suave cintura del omega. Cada caricia, cada roce de sus cuerpos calentados por la agitación le hacía estremecer... era lo más cercano al placer verdadero que había sentido. Acercando sus labios, robando más besos y cayendo de a poco en la lujuria y humedad del sensual juego de lenguas.

No le importaba, algo les decía que era más que un mero encuentro casual, el olor dulce que inundaba el pequeño cuarto era la señal de que sin ambos estar sabedores de lo que acontecería. Habían llegado hasta el otro extremo del hilo rojo que unía sus vidas muy distintas entre sí.

~o~o~o~o~

—Dime, Yuu… ¿Al final quién llevó a quién hasta su casa? —musitó en burla y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ocultar, ansioso por llegar a su apartamento y hacer una llamada al número que Alma le había dado después de su encuentro. Relajado por el viento nocturno alborotando sus cabellos rojos, sujetando con suavidad el volante del conductor.

—¡Tsk!... calla…te maldito conej…conejo —dijo entre hipidos y el mareo un muy molesto Kanda ebrio, apoyando ambos brazos a la orilla de la puerta del auto en movimiento, dejando su cabeza fuera para evitar estropear la tapicería por la inminente sensación del vomito a causa del exceso de copas. Cuando recuperara todos sus sentidos le daría la paliza de su vida por haberlo llevado a ese lugar. Nunca pensó que su tolerancia al alcohol fuera tan poca, y ver bebiendo a Allen sin inmutarse fue el incentivo para probar cocteles que parecían inofensivos… parecían…

Cosa que al final sólo terminó por provocarle más rabia, haciéndole rechinar sus dientes y exaltando las venas de su cien, preparando un insulto más para el pelirrojo… que fue detenido de nuevo por el impetuoso estomago buscando regresar su contenido y el dolor de cabeza que era levemente reducido por el aroma del Allen impregnado en el abrigo que le colocó cuando le llevó hasta el auto.

El intento de insulto del omega causó una carcajada en Lavi pues estaba seguro que de no ser por la nobleza de Allen y la amabilidad de cargarlo hasta el auto ahora mismo estaría en el apartamento del albino disfrutando de una noche erótica y alocada… Sin duda Allen era un buen partido para el azabache, sólo debía buscar la forma de que tuvieran un segundo encuentro, esta vez en un lugar más romántico y alejado del alcohol.

El amanecer se empezaba a manifestar en el cielo estrellado, el auto se movía entre las curvas de las carreteras con la vista del mar a un costado.

Sus pensamientos vagaban entre la alegría que sentía por finalmente saber más de Alma... y la opresión en su pecho por lo que tendría que afrontar para poder estar juntos, sabiendo que los estándares de la sociedad en la que forma parte erguiran una barrera que será difícil... pero no imposible de romper en su búsqueda por la luz y la felicidad que hacía mucho no llenaban su corazón solitario.

 **終わる**

 **~FIN~**

~o~o~o~o~

 **Y con esto concluye el especial, aún sigo pensando que mi fuerte no son las historias cortas por lo que me disculpo si hay algún espacio argumental o algo que no esté en contexto sincrónico, pero espero este two shot les haya entretenido y gustado.**

 **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico con mucho cariño a mi Beta Reader LotusCrownH...**

 **ღ** **ゝ** **ノ** **お誕生日おめでとう** **ロータスさま！、たのしんでくださいお願いいたします！**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lotus-sama! ¡Espero tengas un día genial! )**

 **Si creían que esto era todo pues están equivocados... el capítulo de aniversario de Jikan no Breaker está recién salido del horno, debo esperar que enfríe un poco para poder servírselos *las referencias de comida le dieron hambre* xD**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos luego minna-san!**

ポール兎 _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Preludio de un encuentro destinado I

**Preludio de un encuentro destinado I**

~o~o~o~o~

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Cierto alfa había ansiado el final de ese día pues tenía un encuentro con uno de sus amigos, uno que pocas veces podía ver debido a su apretada agenda. Llevaba días anhelando tomar un par de tragos y salir de fiesta; se notaba en sus acciones, su mirada perdida y el poco interés que demostraba en la pila de papeles que aún estaban sobre su escritorio.

Salió del trance cuando finalmente escuchó el último timbrazo de su celular, su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo nublado y teñido de naranja y rosa que se hacía paso en el noveno piso del edificio en el que estaba. Dando un fuerte suspiro estiró su mano para tomar el celular justo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

—Lavi habla…

 _Ya era hora que contestaras, maldito conejo. ¿Cuantos días llevas soñando despierto?... Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo y dime de una buena vez que ya vienes de camino_ fue el grito molesto que escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Respingó al saber quién era la persona que le hablaba tan molesto, aparentemente se había olvidado de otro detalle importante. Lavi miró asustado la hora, eran las 4:30, debió estar en el Dojo hace 15 minutos y apenas se daba cuenta que le faltaban muchas cosas que hacer.

—Aah, Yuu. ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de hoy? —cambió rápidamente el tema entre risas nerviosas.

 _El cómo me fue no te debe importar, tonto holgazán. ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre y dime dónde carajos te encuentras_

—¿Yo? Pues… estoy a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, dame solo 5 minutos y luego verás mi radiante rostro —declaró, claramente mintiendo mientras sentía el sudor comenzar a bajar de su frente. Su gruñón amigo no toleraba la impuntualidad, si no llegaba a tiempo sería golpeado a muerte con una espada, que esperaba fuera de madera.

 _Tsk… más te vale, sino ese "radiante rostro" tendrá unos cuantos golpes_ contestó seco, antes de cortar la llamada.

—¡Ahora si soy hombre muerto! —exclamó agitado, levantándose de un salto y corriendo al perchero a tomar el saco y su maleta.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, Lavi salió disparado, atravesando con rapidez el pasillo que conecta al elevador, asustando a su secretaria.

—Señor Bookman, ¡¿a dónde va tan deprisa?! —gritó la pobre mujer alterada.

—Miranda, hazme el favor de esconder los papeles de mi escritorio. Si mi abuelo se entera que no cumplí con mi trabajo de hoy me pondrá a escribir mi último libro a mano cien veces —exclamó con una mueca de terror al recordar los castigos de su abuelo, sin olvidarse después de guiñar su único ojo visible mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Lavi odiaba darle más trabajo a la castaña, siendo está un poco torpe en ocasiones. Mientras bajaba hacia el piso del parqueo temía en el fondo que ella en vez de ayudarle, terminara tropezando y lanzando la pila de papeles por la ventana.

La mujer negó con su cabeza en resigno ya una vez se quedó sola en la oficina; el abuelo del joven Bookman siempre terminaba enterándose de las irresponsabilidades de este, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultarlas.

~o~o~o~o~

Rodeado de flores de diversos colores dio una bocanada de aire. Respirando con tranquilidad el aroma de las rosas que opacaban el suyo propio. El omega leía un libro; exageraba las muecas de su rostro y agitaba su mano libre para que la narración captara la atención de la anciana, que desde hacía veinte minutos se había quedado dormida en su silla, y por consiguiente, no escuchaba al entusiasmado omega.

—Y luego hizo ¡bam! y después un ¡zing! con el meneo de su brillante espada, esquivando las zarpas y cortando el cuello del dragón para finalmente derrotarlo luego de una fiera batalla —narraba el omega, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, levantándose para tomar una manta doblada en una mesa cercana y cubrir a la señora. Su turno casi terminaba, pero antes de partir se había prometido a si mismo terminar de leer una vez más su cuento favorito.

Una mirada llena de nostalgia se mostraba en el ojiazul al ver los cestos con petunias y los ramos de rosas esperando por ser comprados por algún apuesto galán en busca de un regalo para su novia. La paga de esa humilde floristería era la mínima que su dueña podía costear para alguien de tiempo completo, por lo que aun debía subsistir con ingresos de un segundo trabajo, aunque en este caso fuera nocturno.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta siendo abierta, la persona que entró cargaba en una mano el letrero del negocio puesto en la acera, y en su otro brazo sostenía una cubeta con lirios.

—Debes irte ya, Alma. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré a Madre y terminaré de guardar las flores en un lugar fresco —escuchó la gruesa voz del gran hombre moreno, que comenzaba a guardar las flores con delicadeza para poder cerrar el negocio.

—Te lo agradezco, Babar. Pero déjame ayudarte a mover las flores —contestó determinado a ayudar a su amigo con el trabajo restante.

—Yo puedo solo —respondió alegre el beta, arreglando su gastado sombrero de paja—, por cierto… ¿ya viste qué hora es? —rió, cuando la mirada aterrada del ojiazul vio el reloj, ya estaba retrasado varios minutos.

—¡Es tarde!... Lo lamento, ¡te ayudaré mañana! —Alma exclamó con prisa, tomando sus cosas y corriendo en dirección a la parada del bus, agitando su mano en despedida.

~o~o~o~o~

 _La mirada angelical y los movimientos del de ojos zafiro, terminarán arrastrando al mismo infierno a su salvador. Será trabajo de ambos encontrar la luz al final del oscuro túnel de prejuicios y peligros que los separan de la felicidad._

 _El orgullo y el deber tendrán que tomar una sabia decisión; un pequeño error, puede ser la pérdida más grande, la decisión correcta, los llevará a encontrar la paz interior que tanto anhelan._

 _Ni alfa, ni omega lo sabían… pero esa noche el rumbo de sus vidas daría un enorme giro. Dos mundos totalmente diferentes chocarán, creando caos y revolución en una regia sociedad marcada por estigmas y arquetipos._

~o~o~o~o~

 _ **Hello~ It´s me…**_

 **Adivinen quien está de vuelta *inserte música triunfal con trompetas y tambores* En un principio creí que este "Two Shot" no sería bien aceptado, pero viendo el apoyo de ciertas personitas muy lindas, y también mi amor por esta ship crack bastante incomprendida, al final me animaron a hacer de este fic de dos capítulos una historia con más profundidad y desarrollo.**

 **No creo que Pole Rabbit sea un long fic como Lemuria y Jnb, pero sí tendrá un número de capítulos considerables. Así que vayan por sus palomitas y soda, que esto se pondrá bueno 7u7r…**

 **Dejando eso de lado, quería mostrarles un hermoso regalo que fue hecho con la inspiración de este fic. Es un sexy Alma dancer hecho por moyashisa16. Por si gustan de ir a verlo, dejo sus redes sociales en las que sube varios preciosos fan arts y dibujos *Mil graciaaaas por tan lindo detalle sweetheart***

 **Página de FB: Yukariet**

 **-Man Amino: Moyashisa27**

 **Y pues por el momento me tengo que ir, no sin antes mi tan acostumbrada disculpa por los atrasos con mis historias. Estas siempre irán avanzando, a paso de tortuga, pero lo hacen.**

 **Espero me cuenten en los comentarios si los tomé por sorpresa con esta actualización ;)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 _ポール兎_ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ _ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル_ _。_


	4. Preludio de un encuentro destinado II

**Preludio de un encuentro destinado II**

Anteriormente

— _Te lo agradezco, Babar. Pero déjame ayudarte a mover las flores —contestó determinado a ayudar a su amigo con el trabajo restante._

— _Yo puedo solo —respondió alegre el beta, arreglando su gastado sombrero de paja—, por cierto… ¿ya viste qué hora es? —rió, cuando la mirada aterrada del ojiazul vio el reloj, ya estaba retrasado varios minutos._

— _¡Es tarde!... Lo lamento, ¡te ayudaré mañana! —Alma exclamó con prisa, tomando sus cosas y corriendo en dirección a la parada del bus, agitando su mano en despedida._

~o~o~o~o~

—Lo siento, Jerry… solo fueron 5 minutos esta vez —exclamó casi sin aire, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando agitado por correr casi tres cuadras para llegar a la parte trasera por la que entra el personal del night club. A su lado y esperando por su llegada, cierto beta moreno lo veía con una mirada lúdica tras sus lentes oscuros, sin dejar de lado que estaba algo molesto por las regulares llegadas tardías del menor.

—Parece como si vivieras al otro lado de la cuidad, mi pequeño conejo. Las chicas te esperan atrás, están ansiosas por la primera clase de su nuevo _maestro_ de baile —respondió, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a erguirse.

Sus palabras le animaron e hicieron que sus ojos brillaran ansiosos. Había entrenado duro y pulido sus destrezas, esperando compartir sus técnicas a las recién llegadas—. ¡Sólo iré a los vestidores y estaré más que listo! —Dijo con ánimo, corriendo con prisa hacia los vestidores—. Mira que no empiecen sin mí.

—No lo harán —rió bajo en respuesta al repentino cambio de actitud del joven omega.

Alma no tardó en quitarse la sudadera que escondía su esbelto cuerpo; colocándose los leggins blancos para practicar y una camisa negra sin mangas bastante ajustada. No escatimó en iluminador y un contorno perfecto en su rostro en cuanto a maquillaje. No tenía el miedo de ser descubierto, dejando su fiel mascara en el tocador… pues el momento de abrir al público en Pole Rabbit estaba a un par de horas, lo que daba tiempo al ávido azabache de demostrar sus destrezas de baile y al mismo tiempo hacer calentamientos necesarios para aguantar toda una noche de trabajo.

Tras bastidores, el ambiente era calmo y bastante animado: una persona de limpieza estaba arreglando y limpiando la mesa de tragos, los bartenders limpiaban las copas y colocaban en los estantes algunas botellas de licor y los bailarines practicaban ejercicios de calentamiento o se ayudaban mutuamente a colocarse aceites aromáticos o maquillaje tras las usuales mascaras.

Alma consideraba a los meseros, bailarines y cantineros de ese lugar como su familia; llegando con algo de prisa hasta el lugar donde le esperaban. Un salón pequeño, pero con espacio suficiente para que seis personas estuvieran practicando entre los tubos giratorios y fijos que colgaban desde el techo, mientras que otras chicas permanecían sentadas en el suelo, cotilleando y riendo bajo, eran las recién llegadas.

—Muy bien, chicas… ¿están listas? —preguntó, dejándose ver y paseándose con elegancia sobre sus tacones.

—Siempre llegando tarde, Blue —contestó una joven omega, de cabellos naranja y ojos borgoña, limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente después de interrumpir sus estiramientos al fondo del salón—. Dinos, ¿acaso ya te has conseguido novio y por eso las escusas? —murmuró con picardía, emulando inocencia al hablar. Dicha acción sacó un par de risas a las que lograron escucharla, también ruborizando al ojiazul, que las miraba apenado.

—N-No es lo que te imaginas. Simplemente me quedé ayudando a un amigo con los quehaceres. Pero, ¡ese no es el punto!... —regresó a su compostura, carraspeando la garganta para llamar la atención de las demás féminas tras el momento incómodo.

Se agachó para conectar una vieja grabadora puesta en el suelo y dio play a la canción. La música comenzó con piezas rítmicas, que imitaban a un acordeón de circo. Mientras tanto Alma se colocaba en posición frente al tubo estático reflejado por espejos enormes. Su mano tomó con destreza el frio metal y dio una vuelta sutil siguiendo el propio movimiento de su cuerpo para empezar a calentar y adaptarse al ritmo del baile.

—Fou, tú serás mi asistente el día de hoy —ordenó, mostrando una sonrisa ladina cuando la chica avanzó, dejándole a otra compañera su sudadera para tener más agilidad en los brazos; cubiertos por tatuajes púrpuras que le brindaban un aire misterioso y estéticamente hipnotizante a cada línea marcada en su cuerpo y un top en color crema que se pegaba a sus pequeños atributos.

—Ve un poco despacio, que a veces es difícil seguir tu ritmo. Cuanto empiezas a bailar no hay nadie que se compare —bromeó, dándole un suave codazo—. Tienes a todos babeando cuando es tu turno en la barra.

Alma rió en respuesta, colocándose ambos en posición y dictando instrucciones para realizar giros no tan básicos alrededor del tubo estático: desde un _Claudette_ hasta finalizar con un complicado _Janeiro_ en el tubo giratorio, empleando con destreza la fuerza de sus manos al compás de la letra de la canción.

—La clave es dejar que el límite de movimientos en tu cuerpo sea solo la imaginación. También pueden mezclarlos con una mirada seductora, eso le dará un plus a su actuación cuando sea su turno. No olviden también tener cuidado de no lastimarse con sus tacones, mientras más altos, mayor es la posibilidad de una torcedura si no tienen cuidado con el aterrizaje después de una acrobacia en el tubo—. Añadió Alma, realizando una pose y mirando directamente a las chicas que se removieron fascinadas con el intenso color azul de sus ojos y la característica marca sobre su nariz.

La admiración de parte de las espectadoras no se hacía esperar, incluso los bailarines que practicaban hicieron una pequeña pausa para ver la actuación. Como un carrusel, tanto Fou como Alma bailaban casi en una perfecta coreografía. No se habían dado cuenta de los aplausos cuando la música termino de sonar.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —las jóvenes exclamaron al unísono.

—No es para tanto —dijo Alma, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza y respirando un poco agitado por el ejercicio—. Ahora es su turno de practicar.

El omega aplaudió para hacerles saber que el espectáculo había terminado y era hora de la verdadera práctica. Hizo un Split y con la punta de su dedo presionó nuevamente el botón que hizo que la grabadora reprodujera otra canción; las chicas se pusieron de pie y aprovecharon al máximo los consejos y trucos que Alma les mostraba junto a una autentica sonrisa en su rostro. Fou se apoyó cerca de la puerta en donde Jerry los miraba igual de contento para darles espacio de tomar sus respectivas posiciones.

—Sé que te preocupa el muchacho… —Fou rompió el silencio en un susurro bajo para que el azabache no les oyera; extiende su mano para tomar un cigarro del paquete que el moreno tenía en el bolsillo de su exótico traje.

—Y no te equivocas, _my darling_. Siento pena por él y su platónico —responde con un suspiro al pasarle el encendedor—. Se nota desde muy lejos que son destinados, pero ambos están en estratos diferentes… tienen mucho en su contra.

—¿Hablas de ese alfa ricachón de pelo rojo que tiene su parche puesto en Blue? —pregunta curiosa, ladeando su rostro.

—Al gran señor Bookman no le gustará que su nieto se fije en un simple bailarín —contesta con un semblante serio y la mano en su mentón, pensando.

—Hee… conoces a muchas personas de la alta sociedad.

—Más de las que quiero admitir. Pole Rabbit es el lugar ideal para todo tipo de negocios, tanto buenos como malos… otros simplemente vienen y gustan de nuestra selección de cocteles finos y omegas hermosos —murmura con una sonrisa melancólica. Sacando la cajetilla de cigarros para lanzársela a Fou. Esta los atrapa sin ningún problema, viendo a su jefe desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

 _Alma era todo menos un simple bailarín. Y el tiempo se encargaría de hacerles saber un peligroso secreto._

~o~o~o~o~

—¡Lo que pasó es que el tráfico fue horrible! Me detuve para ayudar a una señora a cruzar la calle y también salvé a un gatito atrapado en un árbol —se excusaba el alfa, exagerando los ademanes con sus manos mientras narraba la "larga travesía" de dos cuadras desde el edificio de la editorial, hasta el Dojo en donde estaba Kanda.

—No creo tu estúpida excusa, pedazo de tonto —acusó el molesto omega, cruzado de brazos y con una notoria expresión fúrica. Llevaba más de media hora esperando por Lavi, quien aparcó llevándose a su paso un letrero de señalización—. La próxima vez tomaré el metro.

—¡¿Y dejar que Marie y Daisya me maten por dejarte caminar solo por las calles tan tarde?! No, señor. Eso no pasará, Yuu. Además, le prometí al viejo Panda que iría a la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa. Pasaré a dejarte a casa y luego iré al club donde será el evento —añadió nervioso, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su cuello cuando el azabache pasó de largo para subirse al auto sin cuidado al cerrar la puerta.

El sol ya teñía las nubes de un vivo naranja y rojo, faltaba poco para el anochecer.

Mientras manejaba por las concurridas calles de la ciudad notó de reojo como su amigo lucía más cansado de lo usual; Kanda era una persona atlética, amante de las artes marciales y el Kendo, pero su mirada se veía más apagada. No tardó en preguntar curioso ante la actitud del omega.

—Así que… ¿estás durmiendo bien?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta absurda? —cuestiona el azabache, centrando su vista en el pelirrojo mientras hacía un viraje para entrar en la exclusiva zona residencial en la que vivían.

—Es porque te veo más cansado. No deberías excederte con los ejercicios.

—Tsk… eso no tiene nada que ver —responde sin ánimos, haciendo que Lavi lo viera por un segundo—. Mi padre sigue insistiendo en que busque pareja —confesó casi a regañadientes. Kanda a pesar de su actitud fría, podía permitirse ser un poco menos apático con Lavi, ya que el pelirrojo había sido su amigo desde la infancia—Ayer apareció en mi habitación a las dos de la mañana, histérico porque le había llegado un correo con una invitación para una cita.

— ¿Tu padre en una cita? —Preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad—. ¿No está el señor Tiedoll ya algo viejo para conquistas? —se cuestiona más para sí, ignorando la escena imaginaria del padre de Kanda entrando con un gran alboroto a media madrugada por una nimiedad.

— ¡No, idiota! —Golpeó la cabeza de Lavi con su mano por el absurdo comentario, Lavi se quejó en respuesta—. Era una cita para mí. Algún alfa mimado e idiota que se cree superior y que puede hacer lo que quiera —Bufó en molestia, con un notorio tic en el ojo.

—Oh, conque era eso… —se burló pícaramente, recibiendo un gruñido molesto en respuesta. Lavi sabía bien lo mucho que a Kanda le avergonzaba hablar del tema siendo un omega —el que logre cortejarte será muy afortunado.

—El que logre siquiera sobrepasar mi espacio personal tendrá a su "amiguito" rebanado y deseará no haber nacido —Kanda amenazó con la mirada oscurecida, provocando escalofríos en el ojiverde.

—Dices eso ahora, pero recuerda que en tus celos seguro clamas por un nudo en tu… ¡auch! ¡Para, que nos estrellaremos! —gritó de dolor al sentir el golpe de la espada de madera que el omega traía consigo. Para fortuna de ambos, ya estaban dentro de la residencia del nipón, por lo que presionó el freno de forma brusca deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de las escaleras de acenso a la residencia y salió espantado fuera del vehículo hasta ponerse tras la espalda de Marie en busca de protección.

A las afueras Marie los esperaba con una sonrisa apenada luego de presenciar la escena, viendo como el azabache bajaba del auto de un portazo y caminada hacia el interior sin siquiera saludarlo y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó, Lavi? —le pregunta después de que Kanda se alejara, dejando salir un suspiro resignado pues no era la primera vez que el ojiverde lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—No hice nada malo, solo llegué unos minutos tarde al dojo porque tuve un retraso al salir de la empresa —mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Fue un gusto verte, Marie, pero debo irme antes de recibir una paliza… pero de parte del viejo Panda si llego tarde—. Miró el reloj y suspiró—. Y hablando de llegar tarde…

Marie asintió tranquilo y se despidió del pelirrojo de forma efusiva. Luego de eso, Lavi sintió la vibración de su celular, sacándolo de su bolsillo luego de despedirse y antes de subir al auto.

Allen-kuuun!

~ _Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que llegarás tarde. Y sé que no me equivoco_ ~

Me (Bookman Jr.)

~ _Woow eres todo un adivino. Sí, llegaré con un elegante atraso, pero soy el alma de la fiesta. No desesperen_ ~

Allen-kuuun!

~ _Ja, ja… que gracioso. Como sea, distraeré a tu abuelo, pero me deberás un favor… tendrás que presentarme a tu amigo ;)_ ~

La sonrisa de Lavi se hizo una mueca burlona, guardando su celular y manejando a toda prisa hasta el lugar de encuentro: Pole Rabbit… Ansiaba volver a ver los ojos de ese bailarín que había captado su atención.

Me (Bookman Jr.)

 _~Es un trato…~_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Finalmente terminamos el flashback de contexto antes de los primeros dos capítulos publicados. En el próximo ya nos centraremos en la relación de Lavi y Alma (sin olvidar a nuestro Allenkan, como no 7u7r)… y también los peligros a los que se van a enfrentar para estar juntos.**

 ***Aclaro un punto que también aclararé más adelante, pero debía decirlo: Marie, Daysha y Kanda no son hermanos de sangre, pero son hijos adoptivos de Froi.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 _ポール兎_ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ _ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル_ _。_


	5. Tormento del pasado, duda del futuro

**Tormento del pasado, duda del futuro**

Anteriormente

 _Allen-kuuun!_

 _~Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que llegarás tarde. Y sé que no me equivoco~_

 _Me (Bookman Jr.)_

 _~Woow eres todo un adivino. Sí, llegaré con un elegante atraso, pero soy el alma de la fiesta. No desesperen~_

 _Allen-kuuun!_

 _~Ja, ja… que gracioso. Como sea, distraeré a tu abuelo, pero me deberás un favor… tendrás que presentarme a tu amigo ;)~_

 _La sonrisa de Lavi se hizo una mueca burlona, guardando su celular y manejando a toda prisa hasta el lugar de encuentro: Pole Rabbit… Ansiaba volver a ver los ojos de ese bailarín que había captado su atención._

 _Me (Bookman Jr.)_

 _~Es un trato…~_

~o~o~o~o~

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Su respiración estaba agitada, demasiado… No importaba que tan lejos corriera, nunca podría escapar de las pesadillas que lo atormentan al cerrar los ojos:

 _—Adelante._

— _N-no puedo —decía Alma. El pánico le estaba haciendo hiperventilar._

 _Encerrados en una habitación oscura y húmeda. La única luz venía de una lámpara de techo oxidada y llena de polillas e insectos nocturnos. El olor era fétido y el menor se sentía sofocado por el fuerte aroma del alfa, denotando que estaba molesto a pesar de la macabra sonrisa que dejaba ver._

— _Es tan fácil como hacer esto —la risa cínica del hombre frente a él le aterró. Le arrebató el arma de sus manos, quitó el seguro y apuntó a la cabeza de la víctima todo en un segundo, volando sus sesos sin hesitar._

 _En la cara del omega quedó plasmado un baño de sangre y materia cefálica. En su mente quedó el eco de la bala siendo disparada, causando un molesto pitido en sus oídos y un frio mortal recorriendo su espalda._

— _¡No tienes permitido tener asco, maldito crio! —sentenció el hombre, golpeando con la culata del arma el rostro del peliazul, que lanzó un quejido lastimero mientras caía al suelo—. Tampoco tienes permitido dudar ¿entendido?_

— _S-si —respondió a nada de llorar, limpiando una hilera de su propia sangre saliendo de su boca, mezclándose con la sangre del ahora difunto en su cara. En sus ojos se reflejaba odio, y un profundo vacío._

— _Así me gusta, Karma. Esta es la primera lección, debes recordar que…_

… _eres sólo una dulce marioneta, mi marioneta._

Dio un brinco alarmado cuando sintió las manos de alguien zarandeando sus hombros. El omega respiraba agitado y veía de forma borrosa una mano que se mecía frente a él para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

—Oye… ¡Blue, despierta! —Fou gritaba con clara preocupación en su rostro. Estaba acurrucada frente al ojiazul que parecía fuera de sí. Las demás bailarinas esperaban igual de preocupadas a que el omega abriera los ojos, dándole espacio para que se recuperara.

—Fou… —murmuró, recuperando la conciencia—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Te desmayaste —respondió la chica—. Deberías tomar los supresores, pero no siento tus feromonas aún.

—No es mi celo. No te preocupes, quizás debe ser el agotamiento. Llevo un par de días haciendo horas extra en otro trabajo y me he saltado unas cuantas comidas —se excusó con sinceridad, buscando recordar la última vez que pudo dormir al menos 6 horas durante la semana.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, tonto?! —la peli naranja se alteró, crispando los nervios de Alma—. ¡Te desplomas de la nada y luego dices que todo está bien! —se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos—. Hubiera sido mejor que el tacón de tus zapatos se incrustara en tu pecho, pedazo de imbécil.

—Perdón por asustarlos, y perdón por hacerte pasar por esto. De veras no tenías por qué ayudarme —rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo. Sintiéndose mal por los regaños de su amiga y por las miradas afligidas de las bailarinas.

—No sólo nos asustaste, incluso el jefe se preocupó… Jerry me dijo que tienes la opción de tomar esta noche libre, yo cubriré tu actuación de hoy.

Ante las palabras de la omega, Alma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Quería descansar, sí… pero también quería ver a ese alfa pelirrojo. Estaba seguro de que estaría en Pole Rabbit en cuestión de unos minutos.

—Te prometo que sólo haré esta actuación y luego me voy a casa —Alma negó suavemente la oferta de la omega. Fou suspiró y le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Es por ese niño rico del parche? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Digamos que si… —contestó apenado, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Ladeando su mirada para que la omega no lo notara.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero al más mínimo signo de que te sientas mal, te sacaré a rastras de aquí —sentenció tras un suspiro, a lo que el joven tragó nervioso y se fijó que era hora de cambiarse porque faltaban pocos minutos para que el night club abriera sus puertas. Él agradeció en silencio y se apresuró a alcanzar a las bailarinas para ayudarles a maquillarse, dejando atrás a Fou.

— _Me preocupas mucho…_ —ella suavizó su mirada al ver que el azabache se había recuperado en casi un instante del desmayo que sufrió. Sabía que en este lugar, mientras menos información personal se revelara, más seguro se estaba. Pero no podía evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad por saber más de ese enigmático joven.

Se sintió inquieta, pero decidió prepararse ella también para una larga jornada de trabajo. Sin mencionarle al ojiazul lo que murmuraba mientras estaba inconsciente.

~o~o~o~o~

Lavi se las había ingeniado para llevar a Kanda al night club, presentárselo a su amigo Allen y escabullirse por el área VIP para tener cara a cara finalmente a quien había robado sus pensamientos en cada tiempo libre que tenía.

Alma estuvo frente a él; su piel se veía tan tersa y sus curvas arcanas, su aroma era hipnotizante, sus ojos brillaban y le hacían pensar que escondían toda una galaxia en su interior. Se sintió el alfa más afortunado al haber conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a ese misterioso joven, ganarse un poco de su confianza y aún mejor… robarle un apasionado beso en la privacidad de esa habitación para bailes privados.

Aun si el mundo estaba en contra de lo que sus sentimientos profesaban, Lavi estaba decidido a conocer más de ese omega. Su lobo vibraba al recordar el ligero tacto de la piel de Alma y algo en su interior le decía que era su destinado, haciéndole ensanchar aún más su sonrisa en mitad de la madrugada, llevando a rastras a un muy ebrio Kanda de vuelta a su casa.

—Te juro que… ¡hip!... borraras esa maldita so-sonrisa luego de que te corte la cabeza… con mi espada —maldecía el omega que se sostenía del hombro del pelirrojo para no tambalear por el efecto de las bebidas en su organismo. Se sentía acalorado y desorientado, esperando llegar a casa y darse un buen baño de agua fría para lavar el aroma a tabaco y licor de su cuerpo, y alejar las molestas feromonas del alfa albino que quería negar que había llamado su atención.

—Y yo te juro que no te arrepentirás de la resaca más tarde —guiñó el ojo entre risas y respondió sabiendo que su amigo no se hallaba en condiciones de darle una paliza.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, cierto peliazul caminaba sin cuidado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, contemplando las calles solitarias, la música de los clubes aledaños y las luces de los semáforos cambiantes.

Como bien había prometido, luego de haberse acercado al pelirrojo, Alma cedió su puesto a Fou por el resto de la noche, tomándose finalmente un descanso para dormir lo que hacía falta para recuperarse de la fatiga y posible anemia que lo aquejaba.

Pero aun en el modesto apartamento y sobre su cama individual no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir. Su mente daba mil vueltas, repitiendo una y otra vez ese inesperado beso que hacía que su vientre cosquilleara; llevando una mano hasta su cuello deslizándolo a su boca, delineando sus labios para sentir de nuevo la calidez… se sentía como todo un chiquillo enamorado.

—¿Lo estoy? —murmuró para sí luego de pensarlo con más atención, enfocando sus ojos en el techo manchado por viejas goteras.

La sonrisa poco a poco se hizo una mueca de tristeza. Deteniendo su tren de euforia y poniéndose a pensar con crudeza en las consecuencias que sus sentimientos traerían, no tanto por la separación de clases en la sociedad en la que estaban…

— _No quiero que te hagan daño, Lavi._

Simplemente no quería que se viera envuelto en su turbulento pasado, el que amenazaba su día a día y su futuro. Haciendo que un pesado suspiro saliera de su boca finalmente dejó que Morfeo lo cargara en brazos. Quizás… sólo quizás en sus sueños podría sentirse libre de escoger a alguien a quien amar.

~o~o~o~o~

A las afueras de cierta zona residencial, alguien daba una última calada a su cigarro antes de arrojarlo. Su celular vibró, llevando una mano a su bolsillo y contestando sin mirar el número.

—Si… le entregaré el reporte al jefe personalmente. Encontré información de algo que le gustará.

~o~o~o~o~

 **¡Hello, creaturitas de Kami Hoshino!**

 **V-chan reaparece de su cueva oscura de ermitaña con una nueva actualización. Perdonen si fue un poquito corto el capítulo. Con este terminamos definitivamente lo que vendría siendo el prólogo de la historia. Ahora se nos viene el meollo del asunto, el drama, el romance y la acción 7u7r preparen sus kokoros (y el Clorox) para lo que ocurrirá *se oculta de nuevo en las sombras* *risa malvada***

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 _ポール兎_ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ _ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル_ _。_


End file.
